


Never Again

by crookedneighbour



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Foe Yay, Gen, M/M, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Dan are in the bridal suite. Ben wants a smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts), [tealightwhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealightwhimsy/gifts).



> So I'm nut sure if this is AU or not, because it adds dialogue and events within the bridal suite sequence. It's not like they're space pirates or anything though (that would be awesome). 
> 
> I tried to compromise the wants of the two recipients (one wants Alice and family mentions and he other doesn't) by having the reference to them happen just in one place. 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing more that occurs post-film....

It's afternoon, but the sun is still stiflingly placed in the sky. The curtain's of the inn's sweet provide little refuse from it. Dan Evans sits tensely in his chair, clutching his rifle close. It's almost time to step out there. All he needs to do is get Ben on the train and it'll be done. He'll go home with his money and his son, head held high. He'll come home and Alice will be waiting for him. The heat of the skin pounds on him, and beads of sweat trickle down his back. 

Dan's eyes flick outside for a moment, it's hot and dry out there. He can practically hear the ground cracking. Bad weather for cattle. But with the money it won't matter. He'll make a new life for himself. A honest life. Something clean he can devote himself to. There is a loud exhale from across the room, and Ben's eyes are boring into his skull. The sweat pools up at the bottom of Dan's back and he can feel his clothes sticking to him

Ben parts his mouth slightly, and runs his tongue behind his teeth. Something about this gesture bothers Dan, like he can see the gears moving behind Ben's eyes.

"You got any tobacco?" Ben asks, breaking the silence. His tone is informal, friendly even.

"No," snips Dan.

Ben smiles slowly. Underneath his calm exterior Dan is already twitching. 

But not Ben, Ben is a gambling man and is used to pressure. He is happy with what he is. He drinks and he cheats, and he kills, and most of all he takes what he wants.

And what he wants is to crack Dan Evans open like a walnut.

Dan just has all these ideas about right and wrong, law and order. And Ben is the ugly little iron thrown in wheel. Dan doesn't have words for men like Ben Wade. Dan just has this sense of injustice that lumps up in his throat that makes him lash out, all righteous and the like. When Dan gets all raw like that it sends shivers down Ben's back.

"I could sure use a smoke right now..." Ben trails off, letting his eyes trail up and down Dan.

Dan scowls and turns back to the window. Ben snickers for a moment again. That's another thing little Dan just can't wrap his head around. The way this criminal makes him feel. Ben can see it in Dan's eyes, in that mean scowl he keeps throwing his way.

When Ben lets his lips hang close, or his gaze linger long Dan get's this look. Like he's burning up inside and doesn't know what to do, like he might hit Ben right then and there. And then there's that lurking knot. Something under the rage that makes Dan sick.

Ben smirks for a moment. His Dan was and still a soldier, and those boys sure knew a thing or two about long marches and cold nights.

Dan stares at Wade from across the bridal suite and Ben stares right on back. Ben can tell he's getting to him again. Sprawled out in bed, shackled. If Dan had any guts at all Ben would be all his. They would be all tangled together, sweat, lips, dust, and hate.

"I think I might have some in my pants right here...." Ben continues, he nods his down towards his right pocket.

Dan's eyes shift uncomfortably again It's only been a few minutes in the suite together and Ben is under his skin again. Picking at him. Something about Ben moves, something low down and base, and Dan swallows nervously. 

"If I get it for you, will you shut up?"

Dan tentatively makes his way to Ben's side, and sits down next to him in the bed. He's still holding the rifle, and lays it across his lap.

Ben grins at him as Dan reaches into his pocket, wriggling his leg slightly underneath Dan's hand. Dan's face turns extra grim as he brushes against against Ben's thigh. When he feels Ben starting to stiffen near his hand he quickly pulls away and begins rolling a cigarette as if nothing happened.

Ben pouts slightly as Dan places the finished cigarette in his mouth. As he tightens his grip on it, he makes sure Dan can see his tongue running over the paper as he gently sucks on it.

Ben sits up slightly as Dan lights the match. As he begins to pull the flame, their bodies are only inches away. The flame takes, and the orange ember begins to crawl up the paper. Dan lets his eyes fall for a moment, and he can see that Ben's arousal hasn't faded. 

Dan angrily stalks back to the window. He glowers at Ben again, then glances towards the rail road. Wade just wants to get him hot and flustered to make a point. Even if he wanted to it's just another one of Wade's games. There's no way he would...

Dan Evans sighs and clears his head. Forget Ben Wade. Forget the afternoon heat. Forget the smell of tobacco in a quiet bridal suite. There's only a few more minutes and a few more bullets until this is all over. Then he goes home and never thinks about Ben Wade again.


End file.
